Talk:Bronze Dagger
Did this as a first test for the gear template, is there anything I should change? I tried to keep it as close to the ingame layout. The ingredients will be listed as links once their pages are created. Otherwise it'd be nice to rip the icon for the star ranks and the classes if possible, but in the meantime I did it with text. I'll leave the rest of the content/styling of the page to other people since it's not my forte, I just code tables. Not sure what to do with the categories either. Paranoodle (talk) 14:26, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Looks good! I think it would be nice to really match the game UI, yeah. Stars and class icons for who could equip it would be awesome. Does Fantasy Life support screenshotting? It might be difficult to get the icons and gear screenshots otherwise =/ Zeritor (talk) 15:00, October 2, 2014 (UTC) From what I understand screenshotting is possible, but I haven't been able to try it for myself because it's apparently a function of Streetpass and for some reason I can't enable it on my game so I can't test :/ If someone can get me screenshots though I don't mind ripping the images from them. Paranoodle (talk) 15:08, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll give it a look in about an hour and a half and will get back to you. Zeritor (talk) 15:23, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Random idea: As part of the gear page, do we want Purchase locations (e.g. what shops and cost), sell price, maybe even bounty/reward/monster drops (as some are rewards as well) Zeritor (talk) 15:56, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I definitely think stuff like purchase/loot locations are good things to add, but I don't think they have to be part of the template directly? I mostly made the template for the direct stats so I could easily follow the game UI without having to rewrite the entire table code each time. The other info could just be in a different section of the page all separated by the stuff, something like: *Gear template *Purchase locations *Loot/Bounty/Reward locations *Something like stat differences with quality, etc I hope that makes sense. I don't mind coding more table templates for the other parts if you need me to btw. Paranoodle (talk) 16:04, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Ah yeah, a table for stats per quality would be good, shows when it's worth aiming to make a high quality one. Difficult to collect all that data without scraping it from the game files, but that's probably impossible at this stage. Could probably just get away with a table for both purchase and reward locations. E.g. Location - Person - Method Castelle - Weapon Shop - Buy for 900 Dosh Castelle - Old Man by Fountain - Complete Wish Grassy Plains - Napdragon - Possible Bountry Reward Or would that be confusing? Zeritor (talk) 16:11, October 2, 2014 (UTC) For quality if people just note down stats as they make high-quality stuff it shouldn't be too much of an issue. I mean, it'll be kind of slow but so's the rest of the wiki so far since we have a lot to add :) That sounds like a nice way to setup the table, though I don't think it'd be worth making a template (especially since you don't have a set number of rows so idk how to code that anyway). I can make it on one of the item pages and then we can just copy&paste the source or whatever for the others. I'll go make it now and I'll change it if needed, before we replicate it. Paranoodle (talk) 16:18, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Paranoodle, to activate taking screenshots (top screen only sadly), all you have to do is talk to the middle desk in the Guild Hall and ask about Snapshots, they will then activate it! All you have to do then is press Start and it saves them on your SD card. It's a bit of pain to get hte screenshot off the SD card, luckily my laptop has a card reader. So here's a screenshot with all the class icons: http://i.imgur.com/kt2v3Dg.jpg Zeritor (talk) 17:33, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! I'll go try it on my game shortly, that'll be helpful for getting all the item pics. I only talked to the left desk I think, oops. I just have to figure out a nice and clean way to code the icons into the template now. Paranoodle (talk) 17:41, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if the DS or Imgur ruined the quality on that a little bit. Just realised we can get higher quality icons for each class though by viewing them on the Licenses page, as there much larger there. That'd require a character with all liceneses unlocked and 12 screenshots! What do you think would be better? Could also get a screenshot of a 1 star item too, then we can use one image for a gold star and just draw it multiple times for multiple star items. Zeritor (talk) 17:46, October 2, 2014 (UTC)